Mar Grulis
|caption1 = |username = Mar#8178|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = 02/13|gender = Female|height = 48 Inches|weight = 57 lbs|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Scotland|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Energy River|description = N/A}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Mar has long white hair reaching all the way to her ass, she is very short standing at a mere 4 foot tall with a weight to match of 50 lbs, in general when not at school or in costume she has a small purple sundress on as well as a few bandages covering up some of the scars that remained on her body from her childhood, as well as an eye-patch Costumed Appearance In her costume, she removes her bandages and eye patch-sporting a long black white shirt with a small red ribbon in a bow around her neck, with a sweater over that, and a long jacket over that, as well as a red white and blue, plead skirt with thigh highs socks. and topping it all off a special mask that she wears to hide her fear from her enemies Personality Coming from an abusive household Mar is very quiet and shy and timid, as well as easily startled, often refusing to speak her mind simply out of fear, even though she has escaped that hell. Mar is a genuinely sweet girl who hasn't let her past sully her view on people or life, though that doesn't mean it hasn't scarred her deeply. In times of deep stress, she locks out the world and goes to her "Happy Place" sometimes staying there for hours. She can often be seen with her Pink stuffed rabbit Momiji Character Background Mar was born into an abusive family, her father treated her like a slave and an object, and her mother despised her for taking even a moment of her husbands attention from her, she was trapped there for 7 years before she was rescued, her parents sent to prison, and she was sent into the foster system. It was here she decided to be a hero in any way she can, so no others would suffer like her. She also developed her quirk at around 10 very oddly enough Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Quiet Natured # Soft-hearted # Quick to help Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Energy River Anyone the holder of this quirk is in constant contact with gets a substantial boost to their Physical abilities. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive